Detroit Downtown Apartments computers
are a group of computers that appears in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They can be found in the Downtown Apartments complex in Detroit. This page lists computers of characters who do not directly appear in the game. Other computers in the Downtown Apartments complex include Brian Tindall's computer, Jack O'Malley's computer and Seurat's computer. Laura Vale's computer Laura Vale's computer has a security rating of 2. The login is lvale and the password is valeoftears. RE: Some simple ECHELON questions From: t.stephens@nsa-ext.net To: v4l3@defcon-alert.org Miss Vale, Once again your questions and insinuations are both ill-founded and inflammatory. You have been officially advised about this in the past. Sadly, I must inform you that an official harassment complaint has been filed. If you do not alter your current behavior, I am afraid we will be forced to settle this matter in the courts. Timothy Stephens Public Affairs National Security Agency RE: The truth about Philip Riley Mead - Please Read and Pass On!!! From: penny_vale_37@gaggle.det.usa To: v4l3@defcon-alert.org For god's sake Laura please just stop sending me those stupid emails of yours before I wind up on a watchlist or something! You know I don't care about your crazy theories anyway! Zubin and I are working things out and the last goddamned thing we need is for the police to show up at his office again because of you. If you can't write to me about normal things, don't write at all. Penny You wrote: >You can't hide your head in the sand forever, >you know. Remember, all that is needed for >evil to triumph in this world is for good people >to look away and do nothing. > >Laura penny_vale_37@gaggle.det.usa wrote: >Laura... you've got to get off that computer, >and get yourself a real hobby. You're asking >me to trust a few paranoid kooks living in their >parents' basement over the investigative >reporting done by every member of the Press. >Who do you honestly think is more trustworthy? > >Penny You wrote: >Greer is innocent! He was framed by the Mead >campaign to ruin his reputation! They want him >out of the running so Mead can take the next >election. This website presents the true facts >behind all the lies! > >Laura URGENT RESPONSE NEEDED From: 419@scowlingmask.ni To: v4l3@defcon-alert.org Attention: The President/CEO Dear Sir, Confidential Business Proposal Having consulted with my colleagues and based on the information gathered from the Nigerian Chambers Of Commerce And Industry, I have the privilege to request for your assistance to transfer the sum of 47,500,000.00 (forty seven million, five hundred thousand credits) into your accounts. The above sum resulted from an over-invoiced contract, executed commissioned and paid for about five years (5) ago by a foreign contractor. This action was however intentional and since then the fund has been in a suspense account at The Central Bank Of Nigeria Apex Bank. We are now ready to transfer the fund overseas and that is where you come in. It is important to inform you that as civil servants, we are forbidden to operate a foreign account; that is why we require your assistance. The total sum will be shared as follows: 70% for us, 25% for you and 5% for local and international expenses incident to the transfer. The transfer is risk free on both sides. I am an accountant with the Nigerian National Transhumanism Corporation (NNTC). If you find this proposal acceptable, we shall require the following documents: (a) your banker's name, telephone, account and fax numbers. (b) your private telephone and fax numbers – for confidentiality and easy communication. © your letter-headed paper stamped and signed Alternatively we will furnish you with the text of what to type into your letter-headed paper, along with a breakdown explaining, comprehensively what we require of you. The business will take us thirty (30) working days to accomplish. Please reply urgently. Stratz' computer This computer can be found in the Motor City Bangers' apartment. It has a security rating of 2. The login is startz and the password is ztarts. RE: NuPoz From: foxphaze13@scowlingmask.net To: stratz@scowlingmask.net I know we low.Tindall always come through before, he come through now. Stop worrying about my shit, and let me handle it. You wrote: >Heyyyy >Were almost out a npz over here ,cuz. >Your boy Tindel is'nt holdign out on us, is >he? > >Stratz RE: LIMB Protest From: foxphaze13@scowlingmask.net To: stratz@scowlingmask.net No - stay the fuck away from the Ballers until we find out more about what kind of weapons they have. You wrote: >you hear there's a protest at Limb? sure >to be some Ballers there. maybe we >should join the party? > >Stratz Illegal Augmentation Clinic computer The computer has a security rating of 1. The login is docta and the password is atcod. Get out now From: tito13@scowlingmask.net To: DeeDaDoc@scowlingmask.net Yo doc, I did my homework and it turns out Little Kevin wasn't lying. They really are on to our little enterprise. They've set up a wire or some shit on the clinic line and both our cells, so toss it. If they got wind of me tapping into their shit, they're gonna move on the clinic so it's better if you just grab whatever could link to us by name and get the hell out of there. Don't get all humanitarian on me now. Just stop whatever your doing and get the fuck out. Dude #13 RE: Storage From: tito13@scowlingmask.net To: DeeDaDoc@scowlingmask.net Done. I've cleaned up the stash in the storage and for increased security I've changed the code to 3663. Have a good one. T DeeDaDoc@scowlingmask.net wrote: >Hey, > >You think you could clean up the storage a >bit? It's really a mess in there. > >Thanks Brooke's computer This computer has a security rating of 1. The login is rmarley and the password is redemption. Finally hooked up? From: liamMcDougal@gaggle.det.usa To: brookeMc12@gaggle.det.usa Hey B! So, you finally moved in huh? They broke any of your stuff? Just let me know when they hook up your internet, I'll come and give you a hand with everything. Take care, Your Big Brother Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers